


The Twins

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Het, Implied Sibling Relationship, Naming children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Robb and Roslin after the birth of their twin sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Because I read a lovely fic awhile ago where Robb ends up marrying Roslin and I needed her making jokes about how awful the name Walder is because Walder is a terrible name. 
> 
> Even if it weren't attached to a terrible man. Okay I am done I hope you enjoy this for some reason. 
> 
> Notes on timeline: Robb married Roslin Frey, and Theon still took Winterfell/everyone thinks that Bran and Rickon are dead.

Robb looked down at the tiny baby in his arms, his first born son. Roslin had given him twins, which he though was a bit funny, considering that she was a Frey. His second son has small tuffs of auburn hair coming off his small head. Roslin is cradling their firstborn in her arms. He has brown hair much like his mother’s.

“This one will be Eddard,” she tells him proudly. She has not just given him an heir to the throne. She has given him two. His young wife is beaming while the babe coos in his arms.

“Would you like to name him?” Robb asks, though it is more a courtesy than anything else. He already knows what he wishes to name this little auburn-haired babe that reminds him so much of his brother.

“Hmm,” Roslin says with a humored quality to her tone, “Should I name him after my father, Walder? Or maybe one of my cousin Walders?” Robb laughs loudly, His wife is seldom one for jokes, but apparently, she does have a sense of humor.

“But in all seriousness,” she says, “you may name them both. But I would like to name one of our daughters.” He’s taken aback by her sudden frankness.

“Of course you can,” He says, and then he remembers her comment.

"What would you name her?" he asks, supposing he might as well have the answer now.

"Bethany," she says, "after my mother."

"That's a beautiful name," he says, and he means it. But suddenly he is struck by the fact that he hardly knows this woman. He wants to remedy that.

She smiles a bit, and asks, “What is his name?”

Robb remembers the way it felt when he held a baby that looked so much like this one, and he knows what he would like to name this one.

“Brandon,” he says, a sureness in his tone, “his name is Brandon.”


End file.
